The Last Hope
'The Last Hope' is the final bookRevealed on the HarperCollins Catalog in the Omen of the Stars arc. The cat on the cover is Firestar.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Dedication ''Coming Following Book Release The Blurb :The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever.... :After countless moons of treachery, Tigerstar's Dark Forest apprentices are ready to lay siege upon the warrior Clans. As Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze prepare to lead their Clanmates into battle, they await the arrival of the mysterious fourth warrior who is prophesied to help lead the Clans to glory. :The darkest hour the Clans have ever faced has dawned. Hopes will be shattered and heroes will rise as the warriors fight for their very survival. The Praise Plot Summary :In the prologue, Half Moon, Owlfeather, and Broken Shadow of the Ancients meet with Slant, of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Bluestar and Spottedleaf appear to discuss about preparing for the end, and the three needing to find the fourth soon, as there is little time until the Dark Forest attack the Clans. Half Moon glimpses Midnight and Rock appear to join the cats. Midnight mentions that she had new Rock since the dawn of the Ancients, and they had watched the first sunrise over the lake. She also mentions that they saw the future of the Clans, Tribe, and Ancient in the sunrise reflected in the lake, though, they fear that a final sunrise will make the ending, just like it created the beginning. The four was born to light the darkest fires, but evil was born like a littermate alongside the four. Broken Shadow is a bit mad at Rock, since he didn't save her son, Fallen Leaves. The two quarrel for a bit, but then Rock ends the argument. The meeting cats decide that they will fight alongside the Clans to defeat the darkness that is rising. :Ivypool is training the apprentices of the dark forest, and smells a bit of blood, brings back the painful memory of her being forced to fight to the death against Antpelt, in order to become a warrior of the dark forest and earn the trust of the senior warriors. She had managed to kill Antpelt, but she is saddened by having to kill him. She yells to the apprentices to stop training and the scent of blood, and to be careful. Hawkfrost hears her say this, and scolds Ivypool. He tells Birchfall to continue attacking Redwillow, even if there is blood. Ivypool shows Birchfall the correct attack, which impresses Hawkfrost once again, and she gains his approval. Applefur appears with her apprentices, Blossomfall and Hollowflight, and she states that the two want to battle dark forest warriors instead of apprentices. Tigerstar appears and states that the apprentices need to know each other's moves, in case they need to fight alongside each other. He orders the apprentices to wake up back in their nests, because there is a private senior warrior meeting going on. Ivypool insists that she comes, because she is a mentor, but Mapleshade dismisses this. Birchfall and Blossomfall leave, calling Ivypool to come. Instead, she sneaks away, and Ivypool sneaks over to the meeting to hear what's going on. She finds Brokenstar explaining the master plan, using his claws to create a diagram. They agree to attack the Clan at the very heart of the Clan. After all of the cats leave, Ivypool sneaks forward to take a peek at the diagram, but is just awakened by her sister, Dovewing. Ivypool snaps at Dovewing, mentioning that she was dreaming and about to find something important. She takes a walk in the forest, and concludes that she will fight with all over strength when the final battle comes, and will use the dark forest tactics against themselves. Though, she is prepared for death to come. :Jayfeather is debating whether to go to the Moonpool or not, as he was forced to step down from being a medicine cat due to Dawnpelt's false accusation. Briarlight urges Jayfeather to go to the Moonpool, but he dismisses this. He heads out of the hollow, but he realizes that Firestar is following him. Trivia *The title and cover of the book were revealed on July 12th, 2011.Revealed in the June 2011 Author Tracker *Prior to being released, author Kate Cary has often referred to it as "The Final Hope". Revealed on Kate's facebook page See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Books Category:Omen of the Stars Series Category:The Last Hope